Solidarity
by samallamadingdong
Summary: A to-be collection of ficlets and drabbles written over time that revolve mostly around Chrom/Avatar. May include AUs. Rating may raise after some time. Most recent update: Samantha couldn't help but to wonder why Chrom only had one sleeve.


"Chrom…?"

The Ylissean prince stiffened by the sudden sensation of hands gliding gently across his upper arms, but relaxed once he realized who it was. Setting down his quill, he tilted his head but so much to at least be able to somewhat see his wife-to-be. A curious expression laced her features and Chrom figured there was something she'd like to discuss- he could take the rest of the night from his paperwork to talk and at the same time, get some well earned rest from working tirelessly anyway. "That look in your eye… There's something you want to ask, isn't there?"

"Ah…" The brunette tactician straightened up a bit, impressed Chrom could read her face well despite the dim light the oil lamp provided in the large room. Excitedly, she responded, "You know me well! There's something that has had me wondering for a while— oh, of course that's if you have the time for idle chatter! I mean, I know you're much busier than I now…"

Chrom chuckled, placing a hand on top of one of Samantha's own. "I know I asked for some patience, but how could I not take at least a moment for my fiance? Whatever it is, I can make time."

Samantha fought down the urge to blush, the sudden reminder of their engagement catching her off guard. With a deep breathe, she continued on with her inquiry. "Ahem… It's nothing of dire import, I just really wanted to know… Why do you always bare your right arm? I know it must be easier to move with it uncovered like so, but I can't help but to feel it's a bit… Risky?" The tactician remained quiet, pondering her choice in words and quickly regretting them. It must have sounded as if she doubted his skill. She rushed to correct herself, almost tripping on her words. "I mean, I doubt you'd allow your sword arm to sustain injury so easily, but I can't help but worry, as well as wonder. It's not like many a man carries similar features and you are easily distinguished by your facial features as is, so…" She extended a finger and idly traced the brand on his right arm.

"Ah, _that_…" It had already been quite sometime that Chrom made it a habit, it almost felt natural and without purpose. Still, there had been a reason, and although the memory, once a recollection that only held a bit of a sting, now tore at him like a fresh wound. He stared at the flame licking the oil lamp's wick, hesitating on speaking for a moment. He knew the brunette held no malicious intent when asking, so he continued. "Do you remember that brief conversation we had at the courtyard when "Marth" arrived to assist me? The one about Emmeryn and how the people treated her until they felt their wounds were healed?"

Samantha felt her heart drop as she realized where the conversation would head and shook her head vehemently. "Gods Chrom, I'm so sorry, I didn't think it'd stem from such a delicate manner! You needn't continue to satiate my curiosity—"

"Hold. It's fine, I promise." He affirmed by squeezing the hand he still laid his own upon lightly, Samantha stopping herself from speaking quickly and squeezing her lips together in a fine line. "Angry at our father, the people shamed our family, and Emmeryn having her brand in plain sight… Little wonder why the scar she bore was so close to it. The next time she went, I went with her. When the people continued antagonizing her, I tore off my sleeve and dared them to strike me. Of course the Pegasus Knights who always accompanied her weren't very happy with that, but at that moment, I decided I'd never keep my brand hidden and I'd work my hardest towards becoming Emm's sword and shield." There was a momentary pause before Chrom laughed ruefully. "Some sword and shield I turned out to be… In the end, she still was taken away by people who held a grudge against our father…"

Samantha shifted her hand, taking in Chrom's and squeezing it. "It's almost a wonder that you're so willing to aid anyone who needs it and remain kind and charismatic when addressing the masses."

"Not only would I rather not end up like my father, it's also what Emm would want. She worked so hard to achieve peace and gain the trust of the people, and in her memory, I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep it that way."

"But…" The tactician tried to make sense of everything, mulling over what she learned from the conversation, but there were somethings that just didn't seem right. "If you're going to continue striving in Emm's place to fulfill her goals, why would you forswear the title of Exalt? Wouldn't it be easier if you formally took over her station?"

Chrom shook his head slowly in disagreement. "Exalt or not, I'm still the ruler of Ylisse now. The title of Exalt will remain with Emm. I'm just not suited for it… I sure as hell will fight for it, but I'm not a fitting symbol of peace. I might as well not ruin what Emm left behind."

"Chrom…"

"I told you, it's fine." The prince stood up abruptly, chair hissing as it slid against the ground. "I have you as my tactician and aide. I have every confidence that together, we'll keep the realm as it is now and the people, happy."

"…" Samantha seemed satisfied enough with the answer, not wanting to keep Chrom on a sensitive subject for so long. "If that is what you truly desire, I'm ready to do whatever necessary to see us there."

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle mirthlessly as he reached for the lamp to kill the flame. "Would I even have a choice? Ylisse and it's people are in my hands now, whether I want it that way or not. Sometimes you can't avoid the fate you're born into, after all."

The brunette's right hand twitched involuntarily, suddenly feeling unsettled by those words. Placing that same hand over her heart, she hesitantly replied as the room went dark, "I suppose you're right…"


End file.
